


B is for Being Human

by Blinded_Kit



Series: Crossover Soup-Darcy Lewis [2]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Josh go on a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Being Human

id:9723749 

 

B Is for Being Human

Own Nothing.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know this was a set up, don't you?" She asked him as she sipped her beer.

He sighed. "Yea I know." He looked around and frowned.

"Calm down, I don't bite." Darcy joked.

He stared at her in surprise, he didn't know if his sister had told her college friend anything and he was on edge. He tried to give her a smile in jest but he knew she wasn't buying it.

"Look." Darcy set her beer down and leaned forward. "Let's start over."

He blinked and took a deep breath. "Okay."

"My name is Darcy Lewis, I'm a Political Science major." She started as she stared into his eyes. "I am of gypsy decent and I can spot a supernatural being from five miles away." She pulled out an amulet from around her neck. "This is bless by the virgin blood of my Grandmother before she married. It keeps the bites away."

"I'm sorry what?" He stated as he shot forward in his chair. "What did you just say?"

"That I'm protected. So you can stop worrying." She shrugged and leaned back in her chair. "Your sister didn't tell me, I noticed it when I saw you again last week, that's why I had asked to do this. Fake a group setting."

"You planned this? Why?" He asked her, he could feel his heart beat faster.

It was Darcy's turn to blush as she looked away, taking a sip of her beer. "I had a crush on you." She muttered but his ears picked it up anyway. "I didn't think you would want to date one of your sisters' friends." She shrugged and glanced at him. "It's hard to find a nice guy and then I met you and yea I know you have things you don't like about yourself."

He snorted as she rolled her eyes at him. "But life isn't about crying over spilt milk." She continued.

He watched her in silence for a few minutes as their food came and smiled. "Do you want to get coffee after this?"

She smiled. "I'd love too." She picked up her fork and they ate and continued to talk.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked down the street to her apartment. "So if your grandmother was a gypsy…"

"It's passed down." Darcy stated. "I still hold on to old ways, but I didn't want my life governed by a husband that was chosen for me." She looked over at him and blushed. "I wanted to find my own way. And that caused me to be cast out."

"So you're alone?" He asked her.

She nodded. "I've made friends and created a family from them, but they don't know the truth. And my life is weird just by them alone, I couldn't add the fact that I'm a gypsy into the mix, it would be overwhelming." She sighed. "It isn't like we have a good rap."

"You've seen pretty swell so far, but then again you're the only one I have met." He smiled at her.

"Did you just call me swell?" She asked him, laughing

He blushed. "I didn't mean it as an insult." He blurted.

She shook her head. "Don't worry, I didn't take it as one." She stopped and looked up. "Well it's my stop."

He looked up at the apartment building and sighed. "You know I was pretty worried about how this night was going to end, and now I don't want it too."

"Me either." Darcy stated as she looked up at him. "Josh, I happened to have mint chocolate chip ice cream and reruns of Doctor Who in case this had went badly." She shrugged. "I would be more than happy to share."

He stared down at her as he tried to quickly decide what he should do. "Sure, I've been meaning to get into Doctor Who."

Her eyes widened as she smiled up at him. "You're in for a treat." She grabbed his hand and led him up to the building and looked up at him as she unlocked the door.


End file.
